


time and time again

by MissLii



Series: This time [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Louis, Kid Niall, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to date anyone seriously again. In a way, he thought he was done with that sort of thing. With the kids being with him all the time, he would have managed fine without dating anyone. He might have been lonely, even with the kids taking up all his free time, but he wouldn’t had time to think too hard about it.</p><p>He is strong, doesn’t need an alpha to take care of him.</p><p>It’s better this way, though. Liam’s glad Harry didn’t give up on him when he most of all wanted to run and hide under his bed. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>(Or: A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5320724">This time</a>, filled with smut and fluff. And mpreg.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	time and time again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closetfic_er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [This time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5320724), but could be read on it's on, I think. For Closetfic_er, who came up the lovely prompt this is based on.

That Harry lives with them properly now, the lease on his flat only an unnecessary expense when he never slept there anymore, is nice in many ways. It’s wonderful to have someone to help out and even more so to wake up to Harry’s sleepy smile.

The fact that Harry never complains about Niall and Louis sometimes finding their way into the big bed in the middle of the night, pressing their small bodies in the space between Liam and Harry, amazes Liam. It’s not his kids, Liam never expected things to be so easy.

Then again, he never expected to date anyone seriously again. In a way, he thought he was done with that sort of thing. With the kids being with him all the time, he would have managed fine without dating anyone. He might have been lonely, even with the kids taking up all his free time, but he would not had time to think too hard about it.

He is strong, doesn’t need an alpha to take care of him.

It’s better this way, though. Liam’s glad Harry didn’t give up on him when he most of all wanted to run and hide under his bed. 

One thing Liam never could do when he was a single dad was closing a door, Niall often wrapping himself around his leg as he shaved and Louis sitting on the closed toilet seat wanting his attention.

 _All_ of his attention. 

Liam feels weird, and most hours of the day he doesn’t have time thinking about it. Now on his own in the bathroom, with nothing taking up his attention, it’s all he can think about. 

He can’t help wondering what’s wrong. He doesn’t feel sick, really, just tired even though he’s sleeping alright. He feels warm, like he’s on the verge of his heat even though he shouldn’t be. 

It feels a lot like when he was pregnant, he realises, body cold with shock. Staring at himself in the mirror, he can’t see that there is anything different with him. 

He’s probably making it up in his head anyway; he can’t be pregnant. Should not be, at least. He takes his pills.

Most days. He takes his pills _most_ days, when Louis doesn’t decide that breakfast time is play time, or when Niall needs a good cuddle. He forgets, but it’s not that often.

They do fuck a lot, though, Harry most often fucking him bare until Liam’s slick with his come. Harry likes his smell on Liam, and Liam likes how dirty it all makes him feel. And it’s enough with one time, it was when Liam became pregnant the last time.

No. Liam shakes his head. Not the _last_ time, since he’s not pregnant now.

Outside the door, he can hear Harry talking to the kids -- something about a donkey and a banana. Harry’s so lovable weird, and Liam loves him so much, but Liam has no idea how he’d react to Liam being pregnant with his child

Harry’s so good with kids, and he’s settled into Liam’s little family with so much devotion to be the best he can be, for them all. He’s been so sure the whole time. 

Still, this would be different.

Liam lifts the hem of his t-shirt, twisting around so he can see himself from the side in the mirror. It’s hard to tell, he’s a bit softer and less flat than he used to be, but he doesn’t work out as hard as he used to. It must be nothing, so he pushes to thought away, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

He needs to get going; Harry will call for him any minute. Just to be sure, he’ll buy a pregnancy test after work, or, at least, the next time he goes to the shop.

It can’t hurt to check.

The worst bit is that he’s not sure what he wants it to show. Getting pregnant again scares him, and considering how it worked out with his ex, it might not be so weird. Harry’s not anything like his ex, though. Liam knows that. 

In a way, he wants the test to show a plus sign -- or the happy smiley, if it’s that kind of test. He wants a baby with Harry’s smile or green eyes. He wants a kid that’s half Harry, and that scares him, too.

He just needs to talk to Harry about it, make sure they are on the same page.

\-- -- --

Liam can’t understand where all of Louis’ socks keep disappearing to. But he’s got a feeling Louis is the one that hides them.

“Louis,” he grumbles, halfway under Louis’ bed. “We need your socks, or else you can’t go out and play.”

Louis shakes his head, looking stubborn where he sits on the edge of the bed. “Don’t need socks. Just shoes.”

Liam sighs but feels fond all the same. Louis will need plasters in his scruffy vans if he doesn’t wear socks with them. Louis is still so against socks, would probably even refuse wearing shoes if he thought he would get away with it.

“What if we get you a football cake? For your party.” It’s a bribe; one Liam hopes Louis takes. He knows he should probably be stern with Louis, but it’s just a game for him, hiding the socks. 

Louis huffs, starting to laugh when Liam tickles his foot. “Harry already _promised_ us that.” He still got a lisp, but it’s still a big word for him. Liam feels proud, wanting to praise Louis for learning new words.

“Oh, has he,” Liam says, shaking his head. 

Louis just nods, smiling toothily. He’s missing one of his front teeth, the tip of his tongue peeking out. They grow up so fast; Liam thinks, his smile wobbling. He remembers when they had such tiny toes, and how their tiny fingers were clutching his. 

Liam’s been busy; there are stuff all over the flat they need to clean away before the party they’re supposed to have when Louis and Niall turn five. He’s still not bought the test, or talked to Harry. But he’s convinced that he was wrong. He must just have slept worse than he thought, and the weight he’s put on, must be because of Harry’s cooking.

In the end, he finds Louis’ socks hidden in the box where Louis and Niall keep their toys. It’s quite a few socks, so it makes Liam wonder where Louis hidden the toys to make sure he wasn’t caught. 

“Did Niall help you with this?” Liam asks, putting the last of the socks in the right drawer. 

“I’m not short,” Louis says, choosing to ignore the question. He’s almost on his tiptoes, wanting to look as tall as possible, but he’s not that tall, not for a boy soon to be five.

Liam ruffles Louis’ hair, making his fringe look even more unruly. Liam likes him like that; it reminds him of how he used to look like a kid, cheeks round like apples. He did try his best to look innocent, back then when he was caught in a lie, or just trying to avoid something. 

He looked a lot like Louis does right now, his clear blue eye blinking up at Liam. He manages better than Liam did back then, but he’s a bit too innocent to be real. 

“Tell me,” Liam says, hunching down so he’s at eye level with Louis. “I promise it won’t get Niall into trouble.”

Louis lets out a long sigh, sinking down so he’s flat on his feet. “Fine,” he agrees, shrugging. “It was my idea, but Niall helped me.”

Liam nods. “Of course, he did that. He’ll always help you. His little brother.” His stomach does a strange swoop, when he says that. Niall _is_ Louis little brother, but just by so little time it’s barely anything. 

Liam might be about to give Louis a new little brother. Suddenly he feels a bit nauseous with nerves. He really needs to sort that bit out, just to make sure that he doesn’t have to worry about it. 

“Go out and help Niall and Harry make everything ready for the party,” Liam tells Louis, patting his cheek softly. “I’ll come out to help you soon, yeah?”

He just needs a little while to collect himself first, get his baby fever under control. 

\-- -- --

The kids are so into the new show on the telly that he and Harry have some time, even before their bedtime, to themselves.

Liam still feels a bit off, but his tea makes him feel a bit more settled in his body. That, or just being near Harry, who's more useful than him at the moment. Liam likes watching Harry; he always gets warm inside when he sees how comfortable Harry is in their home, with their kids.

“I’ve asked my boss for a few days off. And you know that my mum loves watching the kids.” Harry smiles cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. “Not that we have to tell her it’s because you’ll be begging for my cock the whole time we’re alone. Proper needy for it.”

 _His heat_. Harry’s talking about his heat, Liam thinks. He should start any day, but except how he’s felt hormonal, needy for Harry the last few weeks, he feels _nothing_. Come to think of it, with everything going on, they’ve somehow missed that he didn’t go into heat last month. 

Maybe it’s time for him to stop living in a dream world, where everything that ever happens is planned.

Liam sets down his tea mug hard, liquid splashing on the counter, barely missing his leg. He’s glad he’s sitting down, sure his knees would have given out otherwise.

What if Anne doesn’t care as much for her grandkids -- she calls them that, even if they aren’t related to her, and they call her Grannie Anne -- if she gets grandkids, for real.

What if Harry cares. It’s a stupid thought, Liam knows it. Harry loves Louis and Niall as if they were his own. Still, Liam can’t stop thinking that Harry might forget about Louis and Niall if they get another kid.

Toddlers do take lots of time. And it would be Harry’s kid, if that now matters. 

Liam should say something, but he just stares at Harry, wide-eyed and still.

“Was that offensive?” Harry asks, lifting his eyes from the pile of clothes he’s folding, one of Niall’s striped T-shirts on top of the pile. “Like, was is sexist to omegas?”

“No, no,” Liam says, feeling a bit faint. Without realising, he’s moved his hand to his tummy. As if to see if he can feel something. His jeans might be a bit tight, he’s a bit softer, but there is nothing moving under his hand.

Even if he’s pregnant, it’s way too soon for the fetus -- if it’s even one this time, with his history, it might as well be twins. Liam’s not sure if he wants to laugh or sob into his hands; he feels so out of sorts.

“You know I don’t think less of you because of your heats,” Harry rambles, probably misunderstanding why he’s acting so strange. “I love it. I love you.”

“I might be pregnant,” Liam blurts out, watching as Harry’s mouth drops open. Liam’s biting his lip so hard it hurts, but he needs to do something to keep himself in check. Harry’s taking too long, just staring at him like he’s not real. 

Liam’s not sure what to make of it, so he glances down at the hand he’s got on his stomach. When he hunches over, feeling small and tired, he thinks he can see a bump. 

If he’s right, he’s about three months along, maybe a little bit less. 

“Fuck,” Harry says slowly, sounding dazed but happy. So, _so_ happy. 

When Liam looks up, he finds him grinning wide, dimples deep and eyes sparkling. He looks excited, and Liam feels like he’s about to start crying. 

“I might be,” Liam mumbles, not wanting to fool Harry that he’s something he’s not. “I’ve not done a test or anything.”

“Maybe we should let my mum take the kids anyway,” Harry says, taking his hand, grip tight and clammy. He’s excited, and his eyes look a bit wet at the corners. “We could celebrate, if you are pregnant.”

Liam nods, sinking into Harry easily when he steps between his thighs, pushing up to kiss his lips. 

\-- -- --

For once, it’s Niall causing a fuss. “No,” he grumbles, pouting. He’s usually such an easy kid, Liam’s little sunshine, he really is. Now he seems set on not leaving, refusing to give Liam his foot so he can put on Niall’s sneaker. 

It’s so sudden, Niall was excited about going to Anne’s earlier, wouldn’t stop talking about it. Louis looks confused, already standing dressed in the hallway outside their flat. He even got his socks on.

It’s telling of how much he wants to go. Being allowed to play in a big garden instead of in a flat that’s way too small for a kid with as much energy as Louis, is a really good thing. They do fine without Liam there to watch their every step, and he’s no longer afraid that _everything_ bad will happen to them, like he was when he first was alone. 

Louis and Niall always have so much to tell him, when they get picked up. He enjoys those moments even more when he’s not seen them for a day or two. 

Liam’s been jittery all morning, getting the kids dressed with his mind elsewhere. It’s not that he wants to get rid of the kids, but getting some alone time with Harry when he can be as loud as he wants to be, it’s really great. 

“What’s the problem, love?” Liam asks, confused about Niall being so sullen. 

“I want to say bye to Harry,” Niall mumbles, kicking with his legs. It allows Liam to catch one of them, but he doesn’t put the shoe on, just squeezes Niall’s ankle gently.

Then Liam tickles the underside of Niall’s foot, making him giggle and forget about being upset. It’s so easy with him, just a second of play and then he’s smiling again. He’s not as good as holding a grudge as Louis as. If it’s not Louis someone did something to, then he’s worse than Louis, _probably_ , mad in a less loud way than his brother. 

“Harry will meet us at his mum’s place, silly,” Liam says, shaking his head fondly. “Of course, he wants to say bye bye to his favourite boys.”

Niall is much more helpful after that, sitting still with his feet straight out. 

“He might even have bought ice cream for you,” Liam teases, knowing very well that’s why Harry had to go to the shop. He’s probably picked up more flavours than really fit in Anne’s freezer. 

He should _probably_ talk to Harry about them spoiling the kid less. 

Louis bounces up and down on his heels, looking tempted to run out before Liam’s ready. “Yum,” he says, grinning so his cheeks go round. “Come on, Niall. Don’t be so slow.” He’s whining at the end, but still smiling, so Liam knows he’s not angry. 

Just eager for ice cream, even though Liam didn’t intend that they should eat it for hours. It’s not really proper breakfast food -- it’s never been in his home, and he can’t think that it’s different in Harry’s childhood home.

Maybe Niall can charm Anne into giving them just a little, Liam wouldn’t mind that. 

\-- -- --

Harry’s back is warm even through their clothes, and his hands on are hot Liam’s skin, fingertips pushed down the front of Liam’s jeans. It’s distracting, making it harder for Liam to get the door open. 

“Wait a little,” Liam says, pushing into Harry instead of away like he should. Pretty soon they’ll make a scandal, he’s a little too tempted just to drop to his knees and mouth at Harry’s cock through his skin tight jeans. 

It’s something about Harry that always makes Liam feels so desperate for it, wanting it from him all the time. Even in the hall, apparently. He should be used to the feeling of getting slick, just from Harry’s lips pressing sweet kisses against the nape of his neck, like now. It always feels like a promise of something more, the gentlest of touches leading Liam to think about Harry’s cock, how good it feels in him. 

When he, _finally_ , gets the door open, he stumbles forward, nearly tripping over a pair of shoes that someone must have forgotten to put away. It’s no time to think about that, so he pushes them away with his toes, barely looking at them. Instead, he pulls his t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. 

He can pick it up later, along with the shoes. Harry’s still blinking at him; hands outreached like he wants to touch Liam, when he drops to his knees, hands tracing the inseam of Harry’s jeans until he’s got one hand wrapped around the outline of Harry’s cock. 

It’s so hard already, but it’s no surprise considering how Harry’s been telling him the trip back about what he wanted to do to Liam. Liam’s skin feels warm when he thinks about it, his cock aching. First he needs to touch Harry, take care of Harry like he always does to him.

“Hey,” Harry complains, dragging the word out. “I wanted to undress you.”

“No time,” Liam mumbles against Harry’s thigh, glancing up at him before he goes back to getting the buttons on Harry’s jeans open. He can feel Harry shift into his touch, the bulge of Harry’s cock hot against his knuckles. 

Harry’s knee wobbles when Liam presses a kiss against his cock, fingers bumping against his cheeks. Then he gets the last button open, making a pleased little sigh when he pushes the jeans down far enough to pull Harry’s cock out, so warm in his hand, skin velvet soft and familiar where he grips it just where Harry’s knot will swell up. The thought of how wide it spreads Liam’s hand then, how his fingertips don’t reach, makes him swallow hard. 

His mouth feels wet, and he’s breathing as hard as Harry. He’s not even started yet. 

Harry waits, cock swaying slightly as he shifts. “Are you going to do something?” He asks when Liam keeps staring at his cock, hands resting high up on Harry’s thighs. “Or do you want me to wank and come on your lovely lips?” 

Liam groans, feeling a bit overwhelmed when his whole body goes tight. He’s so hot, almost making him think that he’s missed all the signs before his heat. Harry’s idea sounds fun, dirty in the best way -- more so if Harry licks him clean afterwards, feeding the taste of Liam’s come into his mouth -- but he wants to feel his lips sore and hot because of Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

The sound Harry makes as he sucks the tip between his lips, tongue at the slit, it’s deep and loud. It makes Liam grateful it’s just the two of them at home. Wanting to make Harry make that sound again, he sinks deeper, hollowing his cheeks, knowing that Harry can see the head of his cock in Liam’s cheek. 

He wants to grin when Harry pats his cheek, hand already a bit clumsy. It’s hard with the cock in his mouth, though, cockhead pushing against the softness in the back of his mouth every time he pushes closer to Harry. 

Harry trails his hand down Liam’s cheeks, rubbing over Liam’s lips, just grazing where his cock is shoved between Liam’s lips. Liam moans, noise muffled and low. He can feel a slight bump on Harry’s cock, his knot chubbing up just a little, and the thought of having that and Harry’s fingers in his mouth makes shift on his knees, pants sticky against his skin as he moves around. 

Then Harry settles for having his hands in Liam’s hair, hips rocking forward when Liam licks away a drip of precome, smacking his lips before taking him deep again. 

“Love you like this,” Harry murmurs, fingers twisting in the curls that are starting to grow at the top of his head. He’s gentle, for now. Liam wants him to pull harder, so he tries to take Harry deeper, presses forward until Harry’s cock is choking him, making him drool around it when he can’t swallow properly. 

His chin feels wet with precome and saliva, and the head of Harry’s cock glistens with it when he pulls away. 

“Want you to fuck me,” he says, rubbing his thumb over the leave that marks Harry’s hip. 

Harry groans, taking a step back so he’s leaning against the door, grabbing his cock hard with the hand that just was is Liam’s hair. It makes Liam pout, push his slick bottom lip out as he stares up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

“What?” he asks innocently, tiling his head. “I just said that I’d want your cock in me when you come.” 

“Such a tease,” Harry says, squeezing around his cock as he takes a couple of deep, slow breaths. “One would think you didn’t know what you’re doing to me, making me want to pop my knot before it’s even in you. 

Liam shrugs, smiling sweetly. He takes Harry’s hand when he holds it out, dragging himself up with his help; he feels a bit soft in his limbs, all his focus on how Harry smells, earthy and strong when he pushes close to him. 

He wants Harry’s cock in him, his cock jumping in the tight fit of his jeans when Harry grabs his arse, fingers pushing and pulling like he does when he’s got Liam on his hands on knees in front of him, legs slipping more and more on the sheets as Liam tries to push back into his hands. 

He seems a bit lost in it, nuzzling Liam’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin just below his jaw. He sucks harder, teeth harsh for a second when Liam whines and arches his back, Harry’s fingertips pressing against his hole. Even with the fabric stopping Harry from slipping them in, it’s enough to make him push into it. 

It won’t take much. He’s dripping with it; he can feel it slicking him up more and more. Harry must smell it on him, smell how turned on he is, his hands dragging Liam forward until he’s rutting his trapped cock against Harry’s hip. 

“Bed,” Liam mumbles out, tipping his head forward on Harry’s shoulder. He would drag himself away from Harry, it’d be more effective, but it just feels _so_ good. 

“Sofa’s closer,” Harry says, pushing Liam towards it gently. “Might just settle for having you in my lap, riding me until I come in you.” He wrinkles his forehead, shaking his head. “ _Settle_ is a dumb word, since it’d be awfully nice.” 

Liam’s tempted, but the bed’s better for many reasons, and it’s not that far. “We should probably get something bigger, if I’m pregnant,” he says, dragging Harry down the hall to their bedroom. 

On the way, they stop to kiss, hands pushing at each other’s clothes until he can feel Harry’s skin against his own, Harry’s cock smearing precome over his hip as he presses him into the wall.

Harry’s got his fingers looped around Liam’s wrists, holding them above his head as he pulls away. Smiling softly, he pecks Liam’s nose. “Maybe could get something near my mum. Or yours, if that’s better?”

At first, Liam doesn’t even remember the question. Too caught up in chasing that sweet feeling of being kissed, Harry’s tongue so clever, dragging small moans out of him.

“Later,” he says, distracted when Harry licks his lips, red and shiny. He’s so fit, and Liam needs more than a quick orgasm from rubbing off against Harry’s skin. Slick, so much he can feel it down his thigh, he needs to be filled.

Harry nods, taking a step back. His hands are still on Liam, holding him in place gently. “Let me see you,” he murmurs, eyes dipping to Liam’s stomach.

He’s not even looking at Liam’s cock, hard against his stomach. No, he’s drops one hand so he can trace the faint swell of Liam’s stomach, where there has started to be a tiny roundness. It might not be a baby in him, but with Harry looking at him like that, so still he seems frozen, Liam wants it more than ever.

He can’t have helped to hope, just a little.

“You know,” he says softly, not wanting to startle Harry, who seems so lost in that moment. “I _might_ not even be pregnant.”

Harry smirks as he lays a hand flat on Liam’s stomach, eyes dark as he lifts them. “I bet I could fuck you good enough, make sure you get pregnant, if you aren’t already.”

Liam squeezes his eye shut, heart thumping hard in his chest from hearing Harry talk like that. His cock is rock hard, precome leaking, dribbling down the shaft. He’ll probably be sloppy wet around Harry’s cock, and thinking about it makes Liam moan and wrap a hand around his own cock.

“Bed,” he repeats, as firm as he can, using his free hand to guide Harry in the right direction. When they fall down on the bed in a mess of limbs, Harry’s still holding onto him. 

It's like he doesn’t want to let go of Liam, not even for a second.

“Come on, come on,” Liam says, moving around until he’s sits on top of Harry’s hips, cock snubbing against his arse when he pushes back. It makes Harry drop his hand, grab at Liam’s hips instead. 

“Thought I’d stretch you with my fingers,” Harry teases, shifting up against Liam as he starts to rock against him, pushing forward so his cock slides over the tattoo on Harry’s hip; it leaves a wet mark on his skin, and Liam wants to kiss just that spot. “Or eat you out.”

Liam shakes his head, resting his hands on Harry’s chest. “No,” he says, voice rough. “You can do that later. Just give me your fingers, please.”

Harry would probably come on the sheets, not knot him like Liam wants to, if he put his mouth on Liam now. It’s not just him who likes it when Harry rubs his tongue flat over Liam’s hole, teasing with small licks until Liam’s sobbing for it. It’s such a tease, something he loves, but there isn’t time for that now.

His hips jerk forward when Harry slips one finger into him; it goes in easy, he’s wet and relaxed, so slick he can hear the dirty sounds when Harry fucks it into him again. Harry’s in no rush, pushing it in and out slowly, pulling out far enough to play with Liam’s rim, tugging lightly, before sinking it in again. 

Liam’s sweating, warm and flushed pink all over, by the time Harry adds another finger. His cock drools precome, making him wet all over. He can feel himself, loose and wet, almost feverish hot around Harry's fingers, slick slipping down his taint, down on Harry’s skin.

“Just like that,” Harry murmurs when Liam moves back into his hand, 

“Fuck me,” Liam groans when Harry’s fingers rub against his prostate, biting his lip to keep the noise in. Then he remembers that he doesn’t _need_ to, and the next time that flare of heat rushes through him, he moans shamelessly, tipping his head back. 

Harry fucks into him once more, but then he drags his fingers out. Liam always feels a bit empty, the short moment he’s got nothing in him. He makes a small, sad sound, pouting down at Harry. 

“Think it’s up to you now,” Harry teases, arching his eyebrows. His fingertips brush against Liam’s hole, rim stretched pink from his fingers. “Just hop on up.”

Reaching back, he holds Harry’s cock steady. Then he starts to push down, the head snubbing against his hole before it fits into him, so much bigger than two of Harry’s fingers. He lowers himself, causing Harry’s cock to slide deeper into him, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed. 

“When did you think it happened?” Harry asks, planting his feet on the bed. 

Liam’s confused, not getting what Harry’s talking about. He’s got Harry’s cock, throbbing and hot in him. _How_ does Harry think he’d be able to think then? 

“When do you think I fucked you so good I made you pregnant?” Harry asks, hands trailing up Liam’s thighs, brushing past his cock, not stopping until he’s got them on Liam’s stomach, on what _must_ be a bump. A very small one, but anyway; it’s no way for Liam to deny that he’s got something there. “Filled you with so much come, you couldn’t not get swollen with my kids.”

“Kids?” Liam asks, voice breaking when he starts riding Harry, slowly. Just lifting himself up, so only Harry’s cockhead is in him, and then sinking down again. So, _so_ slow he can feel every inch of Harry’s cock. 

“Might be twins again,” Harry says, sounding breathless. He groans when Liam clenches around him, starting to rock down a bit harder, needing more. 

He needs to come. He’s close, has been for awhile, but he doesn’t want to come from his fingers wrapped around his own cock. He wants to come from Harry stretching him open, fucking him so good he’ll feel it afterwards. 

“Might be,” Liam agrees, groaning when Harry’s fingers rub over the head of his cock. 

His thighs are starting to strain, muscles tense under his hands when he lifts himself up. He loves this, though. Loves the hot burn of Harry’s cock pulling at his rim, knowing that it will get even more intense when Harry, finally, knots him. 

“Let me come in you,” Harry says. It’s not really a question, Harry knows what Liam likes, but it’s still making Liam nod quickly. “Knot you so good you for sure will be knocked up. I’ll do it again, and again, and again.”

Liam nods once more, feeling loose like a ragdoll on top of Harry. He’s starting to have a hard time holding himself up, having to stop and take a breath, just to calm himself down. Then Harry takes hold of his hips, holding him steady as he fucks into him, hard and fast. 

He comes with Harry’s knot pushing him open, his cock pulsing hot in him. He can feel it all, feel how Harry’s cock twitches with every spurt, trapped deep in him. It feels even _more_ , when his arse squeezes hard around it, heart beating hard in his chest as he wets Harry's chest, pearls of come over his skin, so white on his dark tattoos. 

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbles, moving around so he’s resting more of his weight on Harry, his cock starting to soften, skin sticky with sweat and come. They’ll be needing a shower in the morning, if he falls asleep like that. 

Harry’s still coming in him, hips rocking up slightly, but Liam feels soft and tired. He’s not sure he can manage getting up from bed, into the shower, without falling asleep on his feet. Now, he lets Harry fuck him, soft moans slipping out every now and then when Harry grinds his knot into him as much as he can, muttering sweet words into Liam’s ear. 

He falls asleep, draped over Harry, with his nose pressed against Harry’s neck. His smell is all over Harry, but he’s probably smelling like Harry more, come marking him like he’s his. 

\-- -- -- 

Liam’s warm, and his head still is groggy with sleep. His muscles ache when he stretches, careful not to move too much, since Harry’s spooned behind him, mouth pressed against the back of his neck like a kiss. 

His hand are on Liam’s stomach, and it tenses when Harry wakes up, too. He doesn’t pull away, starting to trace a pattern there instead. It’s nice, makes him feel sleepy and warm at the same time. 

“It’s kind of scary,” Liam says, dipping his chin so can see Harry’s hand better. The duvet is pushed down, low on his hips. 

Harry’s hand stills, fingers splaying wide. It’s so big, Liam can’t stop thinking about how he’d handle a toddler, how small it’d seem when Harry held it. 

“I won’t leave you,” Harry mumbles, voice slow with sleep. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving you and the kids. You know I won’t.”

Liam knows Harry means it, he can hear it in his voice. He’s so, so sincere about it. Liam thinks he means it right that moment, but he can’t help the small voice in his head, telling him that it’ll be the same, all over. 

He won’t find a new bloke like Harry again. He doesn’t even want to. 

“We should probably do a test, just in case I’m wrong,” Liam says, ignoring to say those things out loud. He does believe Harry, feels better about it now that he’s heard Harry say it. 

Harry nods, pushing his hand down until he’s got Liam’s cock, half hard from feeling Harry pressed up naked against his back, in a loose hold. They don’t talk more after that, getting each other off with slow, sleepy handjobs. 

\-- -- --

After a long, shared shower, Harry goes to pick up some fresh bread for breakfast. A very, very late breakfast since it’s more like dinnertime. He comes back with amazing smelling scones, but also pregnancy tests. 

“Figured we didn’t have to wait,” Harry says, pushing the packages into Liam’s hands. “Do it now, please?” He bites his lip, looking so nervous that Liam can’t say no. 

He was hungry before, but now he can’t even think about the food Harry left of the kitchen table. He just must know. 

The tests, all three of them, show that he’s pregnant. Liam can’t stop staring at the stick with a little smiley face, sure he must be mistaken. Then Harry laughs, dragging him into a tight hug. When they pull apart, grinning at each other, Harry’s eyes look wet at the corners. He’s not much better, though. He feels like he’s about to start sobbing, but it’s because he’s so very happy. 

“You need to be safe now,” Harry says, touching Liam’s stomach carefully. “Can’t have you rescue kittens from trees now, can we?”

He doesn’t outright tell Liam what he should do, and Liam’s grateful for that. But he agrees with Harry; being a fireman can be dangerous and hard, and he doesn’t want to put the kid that’s growing in his tummy in danger. 

“I know,” Liam says, thinking that he might need to have a chat with his boss. Make sure he gets a few months off, or at least something else to do at the station until a bit later, when he’s bigger and needs to be home. 

“We could always get you a kitten,” Harry suggests, shrugging lazily. “Then you could put on your fireman outfit, and we’d have a little roleplay.” 

Liam giggles, shaking his head. The kitten part sounds cute, and the kids surely would love it. But Harry can’t mean that he should do that now when he’s about to be so round he’ll wobble when he walks. Harry can’t find that hot. 

“That would distract the kids,” Liam says, smiling so big he can feel his nose scrunch up. “But you might want to wait with the roleplays, at least until I’m back in some sort of shape.”

Harry huffs out a sound that is both confused and upset. “I’ll love you when you’ve a proper bump,” he says softly. “It will be so hot, knowing it’s me that made you that way.”

“Harry,” Liam says, feeling himself flush, cheeks for sure bright pink. “Don’t say that.”

“I mean it,” Harry says, giving Liam a long once over. Then he gets a cheeky look in his eyes, raising his eyebrows. “But, then again, I’d love you if you had a bloody clown costume on.”

Liam giggles and goes to set the table. He feels warm and happy, and he _is_ pregnant. He’s not sure how to deal with all the emotions in his body, but he’s sure Harry will help him get things right. 

It’s not like his first time either. They just need to get all things sorted, with work and the kids, and possible a new flat. The one they live in is cosy -- it’s a nice word for it, Liam thinks -- but it’s small and Louis and Niall need their own room. 

With two paychecks, they should be fine, though. 

\-- -- --

They wait to tell Louis and Niall, just in case something goes wrong -- it hurts in Liam’s chest, just thinking about that -- but when he starts showing, the fabric of his T-shirt stretching over his tummy, they sit the kids down to have a talk with them. 

Their parents already know, and Liam can see people looking at him when they’re out. He wants his kids to know that they’re about to get a sibling from him, so it feels like it’s time. He’s not out of the woods, things can still go wrong. They always can, sadly, but he’s managed the first four months. 

Louis cuddles into his side, hands almost on the top of his bump when he curls his arms around Liam. He’s a bit sleepy, blinking up at Liam with a soft smile. 

“Why’ve a family meeting?” Niall asks. He’s more awake than his brother, face scrunched up in confusion. It was Harry who told them that, making them stop watching the show on the telly. 

“Your dad has a little bean in his stomach,” Harry says, sitting down next to Niall, who at once clambers up in Harry’s lap. “It’ll grow into a little sister or brother. In a few months, that is.”

“It’s not a banana?” Niall asks, bouncing up and down in excitement. He’s smiling but it might be because he’s got all of Harry’s attention, not that he really understands. “Harry likes bananas.”

Liam snorts out a laugh and gives Harry an amused glance. 

“No,” Harry says gently, taking Niall’s hands in his. “It’s a bean, but it will be a baby.”

“A baby,” Louis says, sounding more awake. _Alert_. It tells Liam that they won’t get any sleep for a few hours, making him think that they maybe should have told the kids at breakfast instead. 

“Feel here,” Liam says, moving Louis’ hand so it rests on the swell. Liam’s chest feels warm and tight, looking at it, but he tells himself he can’t start crying; he doesn’t want Louis to think he’s upset when he’s just so very happy. “It’s in there, just waiting to come out and meet you guys.”

Niall scrambles out of Harry’s lap, almost falling off the sofa in his rush to get to Louis’ side. Both Louis and Niall seem awed, poking at Liam’s stomach. They’re so careful though, their touches tinkling more than anything. 

If his eyes get a little wet, the kids don’t notice, they’re busy talking to each other about what to name the baby.

\-- -- --

It comes as a shock, very happy one, when Harry proposes, sinking down on one knee while Liam’s drinking his tea. He almost snorts it into his nose, setting his mug down with a loud thunk. 

“So,” Harry says, and Liam can see his hand, holding a shiny gold ring in a black box, shaking. “What do you say? Will you marry me, since you already make me the happiest man on earth?” 

It can’t be called romantic, maybe, since Liam’s wearing a pair of soft, grey joggers that sits low on his hips because of how big his stomach has become. He spilled chocolate milk on himself before. But it’s at home, and the kids sit at the table eating their cereal. It’s their little family all together. 

Liam wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Yes,” Liam says loudly, nodding. Harry makes him feel safe and loved, of course he’s going to say yes. His mum’s probably going to cry when he tells her. But since he told her she was going to be a granny again, she’s cried every time they’ve talked, anyway. 

It’s all because of joy, and Liam might be a bit weepy about it, too. 

When Harry puts the ring on his finger, Niall asks, “Does this mean he’s our real dad now?”

Liam’s unsure of what to say, looking at Harry as he tries to think of a good answer. The kids have a dad, somewhere in the world, one they don’t talk to or barely see, but Harry is the one that’s there for them. With them getting married, which makes him feel so happy he could cry, Harry will have more legal rights, too. 

Just as Harry’s about to open his mouth, probably to tell them that they can call him whatever they like, Louis shrugs and says, “He already is, dummy.”

Louis is right though, it’s not who’s DNA that is in the kids that’s their real dad. It’s the person that takes care of them when they’re sad or happy. The one who kisses their tear streaked cheeks after they’ve fallen over riding a skateboard, even though they’ve been told not to. 

For them, that person is Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/138287452954/fic-time-and-time-again) Likes/Reblogs/Comments/Kudos mean so, so much! ;-)


End file.
